vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo Qingxian
Mo Qingxian (墨 清弦) is an upcoming Chinese VOCALOID4 to be developed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd. Qingxian was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a Vsinger supporting character for four years.http://acg.178.com/201305/162516409571.html On December 8, 2016, Qingxian was confirmed to be in production along with Zhiyu Moke.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7435954/ Her voice is provided by Mingyue (冥月 Míngyuè), a Chinese professional singer. Concept According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Qingxian is a fashionable high school student. Because of her elegant and mature outlook, she is extremely popular in school. Even though she seems to be a mysterious character, she actually has a slow reaction due to her poor health. She dresses fashionably most of the time, yet her actions show great elegance and traditional beauty. Qingxian loves traditional Chinese literature and is capable of skillfully playing many traditional Chinese instruments. Even though she reacts slowly, she still tries her best to take care of the juniors and people around her. She also has a tendency to become randomly philosophical.http://www.vocaloidism.com/chinese-vocaloid-luo-tianyi-friends-revealed/ In 2017, according to Shanghai HENIAN's official website, Qingxian is listed as a Taurus.http://www.thstars.com/vsingers/#moqingxian Etymology Her original name was "Chou", however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Her surname, "Mò" (墨), means “black” or “ink” in Chinese. "Qīng" (清) means “clear”, while "Xián" (弦) is a “string of musical instruments”. Appearance The design was originally drawn by HANS, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator ideolo. Located on Qingxian’s neck, there is a purple charm with a Devanagari letter "क" (ka) which represents the "Earth" element, the "Middle" position, the color "yellow", and the "Long Summer" season. This character’s Chinese equivalent is "宫" (Gōng), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters and corresponds to C (do).Sanskrit and logo Relations *Luo Tianyi: Companion *Yuezheng Ling: Companion *Yuezheng Longya: Companion *Zhiyu Moke: Companion *YANHE: Companion *Yi Xian Qing: Pet Marketing Mo Qingxian was a fan-designed VOCALOID that was entered in the first "VOCALOID CHINA" contest, like Luo Tianyi. She was created with VOCALOID fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a five-part promotional animation series for the VOCALOID CHINA characters. On May 15, 2012, at CFO3, the full first PV was made available, mainly featuring Tianyi with Ling making a brief cameo at the end. Qingxian’s officially appears in the third episode and the fourth episode mainly revolved around her. In January 2015, VOCANESE promoted a 2015 calendar celebrating the Year of the Ram. Qingxian appears in the inside content. Two contests were held in 2016 to allow fans to design a set of Spring/Summer and Autumn/Winter clothes that are based on the Vsinger girls. Prior to her release, Qingxian made an appearance at the Vsinger Live concert on June 17, 2017.http://weibo.com/5582156776/El9OqwhKA Her voicebank made its debut with the song "Ace". Reputation Gallery References External links Navigation Category:Mo Qingxian Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Vsinger Category:VOCALOID Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Chinese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals